The objective of this program is to further develop and provide a cancer information and referral service for the citizens of the Commonwealth of Kentucky, since this population is not covered presently under existing cancer information services of other comprehensive cancer centers in this region of the country. This is in part already operational as the McDowell's Cancer Hopeline, a toll-free telephone information service for all Kentuckians. The specific objectives of the current project are: (1) Expand the development of Hopeline cancer communication service as part of the McDowell Network's "grassroots" program into western Kentucky; (2) provide direct patient assistance via the Hopeline professional staff and advisory board; (3) provide cooperative consultative services to health professionals in the management of needs of cancer patients and their families; (4) develop public educational materials and/or programs designed to provide accurate information on cancer etiology, detection, diagnosis, management and rehabilitation as well as the creation of programs to sensitize instruction of health care professionals to the psychosocial, economic, ethical, legal ramifications of cancer; (5) to continue the development of and eventual publication of a state-wide area resource referral booklet to furnish health professionals and physicians with documentation on cancer care services.